Here's to My Love
by musicangeldoremi
Summary: A string of moments with Lilly and Donald, also featuring our favourite Bellas and Trebles.
1. Knight in Shining Armour

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect is not mine and is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions**

**This is my first fanfic... so enjoy! I hope you like it. **

* * *

Donald woke up to the gentle snoring of his girlfriend. Her dark onyx locks spread across the pillow, one arm around his chest and her legs entangled in his. Gently, he pried himself from her body, pulling himself up to look at the clock.

7:30. There was still enough time to prep before his exam, which didn't begin until 10:30. Walking to the bathroom, he rubbed his eyes as he began to brush his teeth; glancing down at the sink, he smiled seeing Lilly's bright orange toothbrush by his. Lilly always liked eccentric bright and bold colors. It really showed in her clothing choices.

Even at finals last year, her yellow tank top had stood out amongst the Bellas as she beat-boxed to the melody, flitting across the stage moving in sync with the others girls. That was the moment Donald had first _really_ noticed her. Many of their friends had thought that their bonding time on the bus to semifinals was _the_ moment. Maybe that had been her moment, but he didn't allow himself to think of her more than a brief fling. He cringed in remembrance of Kori and how she still blamed him for break her oath. However, he didn't think Lilly would be the one-night stand type.

Sure she had her quirks but don't we all? He thought to himself. Then, he thought she was special, cute, and adorable. But the performance at finals? Totally blew him away.

She moved across the stage, smiling and grinning at the audience, radiating with confidence. He had seen a whole new side of her personality that he had never known. It was like witnessing a metamorphosis of a caterpillar into a beautiful butterfly. That was the moment he knew he _really_ wanted to get to know her. Although, the Trebles had lost, he knew that was their fate when Beca started to sing _Don't You Forget About Me_. Nevertheless, seeing Lilly dance around stage; singing her heart out certainly made it worth it.

Getting to know her was a bit more difficult than he had initially anticipated. First, it was extremely tricky to find her. Other than her eccentric clothing choices, she was basically a quiet studious student, who wandered around campus. It took him an entire week to find her. When he decided to finally give up on his search for her and headed to the library to catch up on some readings. As soon as he reached the top floor, he found her.

Donald would never forget that moment. Her arm outstretched, feet tiptoed, trying to reach for an arts book on the highest shelf. Later, Donald would joke that this was fate while Lilly's cheeks would flush at the memory. Without even thinking, Donald reached above Lilly's head and brought the book down. He clearly remembered Lilly's expression of surprise. She turned around to face him, shock and bewilderment filled her face. A warm smile graced his face as she stared at him with her large unblinkingly adorable eyes. After a moment of shock, Lilly ducked her head down and whispered thank you. He murmured a quick "you're welcome". After, he followed her back to her desk.

He couldn't hold in his shock as he stared at her table. Books littered the entire table. Most of them were on the works of famous photographers. He had glanced at the one he had given her. Diane Arbus. He remembers grinning to himself and thinking how appropriate Arbus was for Lilly. Diane Arbus' works were known for capturing circus members, drag queens and basically misfits of society. She portrayed her subjects in an appreciative manner, making them more than society portrayed them.

Lilly gestured for him to sit down next to her in an empty chair. So, he sat down in his chair, pulling out his intermediate calculus textbook, going over the newer concepts carefully. Both lapsed into a comfortable silence. The only sounds that could be heard were Lilly flipping the pages and Donald's pencil scratching his textbook.

It grew from there. Sometimes they would meet up and eat lunch together or lie in the quad staring up at the sky but most of the time they went back to the library, the place where their relationship began to blossom, where it all began. Sometimes they would watch Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter; Donald was an avid fantasy fan. Lilly would choose horror movies and watch in spellbound fascination as fake Hollywood blood splashed across the television screen. Donald had shrugged this off as another one of Lilly's quirks because to him, it just made her even more adorable, more interesting, more Lilly.

Through these meetings, he began to know her better, to understand her subtle ways of communication. Like when she would crinkle her nose at a complicated problem or when her eyes would widen when she saw a piece of art, usually a painting or photograph, she particularly liked or when she would nervously chew her lip when she felt scared. He learned that she was from NYC, her father was Japanese and her mother was Chinese so she grew up speaking both, though she could only read Japanese and a bit of Chinese, or that she had a preference for sweet over spicy, or that she was a hardcore feminist having lived with domineering males her entire life. The kept up a month of secret meetings finding bits and pieces of each other that made them relish their time together even more.

They had never bothered to mention their meetings to the Trebles or Bellas. Though, he had suspected both parties had probably figured out that both him and Lilly had someone special in their lives. After Bumper had left for his John Mayer adventure, Aubrey had unofficially turned a blind eye to any Bella-Treble relationships. They were free to go public but both had reserved their in-between-friends-and-couple relationship for each other. It was like something special, something sacred that neither of them wanted to share but to savor and selfishly keep to themselves.

When Lilly had first invited Donald over to her dorm, Donald was surprised. Lilly was an extremely private person, so being invited to her dorm caught Donald off guard. He hadn't been sure what to expect, Lilly had a penchant for being just slightly unpredictable. When she had opened the bedroom door and invited him in, he had been pleasantly surprised. Dozens of dozens of photographs were neatly lined on the floor organized into their individual categories. On the desk, there was a small easel with a blank canvas on it. Bottles of acrylic paint of every color of the rainbow were lined up at the edge of the table. Donald froze in the moment; it was definitely not what he had been expecting. Donald peered back at her and saw her eyes looking apprehensively at him. He had smiled at her and reassuringly patted her shoulder, nodding his head in approval. She had beamed at him, a gentle smile adorning her dimpled cheeks.

The next part of the story was his favorite part.

Donald had sat on the bed, flipping through Lilly's photographs, looking at the different subjects she was experimenting with. Lilly had just gotten up to get a glass of water for herself when her heel slipped. Acting instinctively Donald had grabbed her tiny waist to keep her from falling, the photographs falling to the floor in the process. Suddenly, their faces were within inch proximity of each other.

Donald could feel Lilly's hot breath on his lips. Without thinking, he gently pressed his lips to hers. At first she was frozen. Then he tenderly bit her lower lip and she moaned, forcing her tongue into the cavern that was his mouth. Before he knew it she had broken the kiss, gasping for air. They hadn't said anything. They had no need to. They had just lain in Lilly's twin sized bed looking up at the white ceiling of her dorm room.

"You didn't wake me up," a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Donald turned around. His Captain America t-shirt clung to the figure of his petite girlfriend. Pulling her body towards his, he crushed her lips to his as a good morning kiss. His fingers laced into her hair, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. As he pulled away, Lilly tugged his head back, her breath tickling his lips.

"I had a dreamed that we were abducted by alien cows last night and you saved me."

"That's right baby, knight in shining armor."

Lilly stuck her tongue out at him playfully and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another searing kiss.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and so are flames. Any criticism would be of great use.

**that-moment-between-strangers** thanks so much for helping me out with my first fan fiction and reading it over!

I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Until next time,

MusicAngel


	2. The C Plus

**Rubrics and Marks**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Pitch Perfect. Pitch Perfect belongs to Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions. **

**It's MusicAngel again. I know I'm crazy, uploading twice in one day. I'm obviously slightly neurotic. Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

Lilly had never felt more discouraged in her life.

What would her parent's think? They were already extremely upset that she had decided to pursue the arts instead of the glowing scientist she was supposed to be. She had always been good in school. Getting her assignments in on time whilst having time to work on her latest creations whether it was a watercolor she was working on or a photo-shoot of her latest ideas. Lilly was the all-star achieving student, with the talent for art awards listed in her resumé. A tiger-mother's dream.

When she had decided to undertake a career as an artist, she had promised her parents a glowing transcript, even better than her high school one, with more A-pluses to show the jealous extended family.

Right now, Lilly was about to have a panic attack. The red 78 at the bottom of the page reflected glaringly in her large pupils. A C-plus. As far as she was concerned, she had never ever in her entire existence received a mark as low as a C-plus. Maybe a B-minus, but never a C-plus. When the TA was handing out the completed rubrics Lilly smiled to herself in confidence. She had worked diligently on the photography project. Researching the different artists she wished to emulate, even going so far to mimic the physical dimensions of some of the older photographs.

The TA hated her. Donald told her it was because she was so talented that she could pull off any art effortlessly. She had smiled when he told her this. Both of them knew it was a half-lie. Both she and Donald had worked hard to where they were now.

He had gotten into most of the top engineering schools, only to reject them when his family's business went bankrupt during the stock market crash, the tuition and living expenses were just too expensive, and Donald wasn't willing to make his family go into even more debt. From what Lilly had heard, he had smiled good-naturedly and joked that this would heighten his chances of being valedictorian...again.

His father owned a toy-making business where he employed workers to make wooden toys of the highest quality. Lilly had seen some of them and she had to say, they were of flawless design. Amongst her many favorites was one that Donald had designed as a child. It was a light wooden whirligig that the child assembled upon purchase. The whirligig was vibrant and colorful; the spherical figures were specifically shaped to catch wind. According to his father, it was a best-seller for the retailers. Donald had made her one with hearts for Valentine's Day last month. Lilly thought it was the best gift she had ever received. It was currently sitting on the windowsill of her dorm room, awaiting another Valentine's gift to join it in the coming year. Beca had teased her about it being the absolute sappiest thing in the world, but Lilly had shrugged it off and wrote it off as Beca being slightly envious. After all, Jesse _had _forgotten it was Valentine's Day. Lilly didn't even think it was possible for Jesse to miss out on the something as cheesy as Valentine's Day but sometimes, accidents happen.

Lilly thought of her own family and how she gave up her admission to Parson's New School of Design because of her sister's illness. Leukemia. Specifically, Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Her family was shocked when the doctor had gathered her parents and her in a room, and somberly told them the bad news. Her mother burst into tears. Her father's face turned to stone. After hours of non-stop crying, she had summoned the courage to go to Columbia, where her brother was finishing his law degree. When she boarded the subway to go from the hospital to Columbia, she shielded her face from the passing onlookers. Clutching her cell phone to her chest as she texted her brother to meet her outside the old library by Alma Mater (1). Her back rested against the feet of the giant statue.

That's where he found her, freezing in the middle of October by the feet of Alma Mater sobbing. By that time, it was night and most of the students were drinking themselves to death at some frat party or in their dorms finishing school work. Judging by the tired look on his face and the loose t-shirt and sweatpants, he was probably occupying his time with the latter of the two.

"Lils?" His voice was hoarse as he sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms in a brotherly embrace and gently wiping away her tears, smearing her cheeks with black eyeliner and mascara.

"It's Lisa," her voice broke into a choked sob. His face contorted in horror but rapidly calmed into a stony facade.

"She's in the hospital." After that, Lilly had forgotten what she had said. All she remembered saying was "cancer", "leukemia", "scared" and "come home". They took the subway to the hospital as soon as possible. His face turned into a stony mask like her father's. Head rested against one of his shoulders, she sniffled the whole ride home, her hand clutching his as they impatiently waited for their stop.

By the time they reached the hospital, Lilly was numb from crying and walked into her sister's room woodenly while Leo followed suit. As soon as her mother saw Leo, she wrapped him in a hug, clutching at him. Soon Lilly was pulled in. Her mother clutched the remaining two children as if God was ready to drag them away as well. Her father was sitting by Lisa's bedside, his hand gripping hers as he whispered the word "musume", meaning daughter in Japanese, over and over again. That had probably ben the longest night for Lilly her family, grasping each other in fear over Lisa's seemingly grim fate.

Thankfully, Lisa got better, but all the money that was supposed to put Lilly through Parson's ended up in Lisa's treatment. Not that Lilly minded. She remembered that Lisa had worried about money when she was in chemo. Lilly felt like she were looking into her own large brown eyes when Lisa had begged her not to hate her. Lilly was taken aback. Of course she would choose her sister over education, heck, she'd choose Lisa over anything. Lilly gently smoothed her sister's hair-which was already beginning to fall out- and kissed her forehead before reassuring her that everything would be okay and that there was nothing too forgive. Lisa's face had broken out in a grin and the two began to beat-box in synchronization with each other.

Most of Lilly's senior year was spent on school, visiting and worrying about Lisa, reassuring her brother about money and running the family's dry cleaner's business when her parents were unavailable, sometimes her father's sister would pitch in when she had the time. Lilly threw everything into her art that year, looking for anything to distract herself from her family's ordeal.

She worked twice as hard in school, although there wasn't much room for improvement, her teacher's and classmates were impressed. Leo, being the every-so popular debating champion of the school still had some friends in high school therefore, the news of Lisa's hospitalization had spread like wildfire as soon as Lilly went back. The other kids stopped picking on her, stopped teasing her and harassing her in the hallways. She knew she drew away from her friends, the ones who somewhat accepted her quiet demeanor; their pitiful stares only further reminding her of Lisa's predicament.

By high school graduation, Lilly had completely alienated herself. Graduating 4th in her class, she smiled shyly at the principal when her shook her hand. Her parents weren't there for her graduation and nor was Leo. Leo was in Boston, having been invited to a conference on International Law and her parents were in the hospital with Lisa, who was getting her final round of chemo.

So, Lilly walked off stage and took off her robes and hat, smiling to herself at her achievement and marched home alone while her classmates were kissed and congratulated by their parents and each other. Her classmates were having a graduation party but all Lilly could think of was if Lisa's final round of chemotherapy would finally render her healthy.

By the time July rolled around, Lilly was ready to go to Barden, Lisa was healthy, Leo was going to take the bar next year and her parents were back on her feet. Lilly had promised to herself that she would do her best at Barden just like she had done the in her senior year of high school. Lilly felt invincible, like nothing could stop her.

Now, she sat in her photography class, staring in horror at the number. She certainly was not invincible now. Her mind was racing and her thoughts were reeling. As students filed out of the room, Lilly followed suit, back straightened and shoulders stiff. Quickly she flipped to the back looking at the comments.

_Ms. Onakuramara, although your project was well planned and you clearly worked diligently on the research, the final execution and presentation of the material is clearly lacking. The style of the two artists you chose to represent were distinctly absent from your photographs, please see the rubric for more details._

Lilly begin to walk back to her dorm room. Her eyes narrowed and nose scrunched up. As soon as she opened the door, she chucked the envelope onto the floor along with the rubric. The photographs that she had so painstakingly labored on flew across the floor. How many hours had she spent in the university's dark room among the chemicals and red light toiling over her roll of film? How many hours had she spent outside on the park looking for those special moments to photograph? How many people had she gone up to in Atlanta's clubs, meekly asking if she could photograph them?

She was made. She knew. She wanted to throw things at the wall, to rip her stupid project to shreds. To set her idiotic cruel heartless TA on fire and watch with maniacal glee as he screamed in painful agony, or even better, wring his sorry neck with her bare hands.

A buzzing sound begun to radiate through the room. Quickly pulling out her phone, she could see it was Donald calling. She pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Lils! Where the fucking hell are you? I've texted you like at least 10 times." Donald's frantic voice filled her ear. She flipped the phone to see her texts and true to his word there were 15 unread messages, all from Donald.

"I'm in my dorm," she whispered.

"We were supposed to meet right after your photography class." Lilly froze. In her anger and red-hot fury, she had completely forgotten it was Friday, AKA date night.

"I'll meet you outside the library," Lilly murmured and quickly shut her phone.

Facing the room, Lilly knew that they would come back to their dorm and she quickly shoved all the photographs into her bag, knowing that there would be no space on her desk or floor, as her entire room was currently covered in drying oil paintings she had just finished yesterday.

She ran as fast as she could to the library. Donald was already waiting by the entrance, sitting on a bench. She could see him tapping to a beat and his lips beat-boing to the rhythm.

By the time she got to him, she was huffing and puffing. She should have taken cardio way more seriously. As soon as Donald saw her, he pulled her into his arms and gave her a chaste kiss. From his expression, she could tell he was worried. After entangling herself from his arms, she reached into her bag and pulled out the rubric. Wordlessly, he took the rather large wad of paper. Quickly recognizing the schematics of the paper, he flipped to the last page, the red mark at the bottom reflected across his hipster glasses. She watched as his expression turned sympathetic.

He put the hated sheets of paper on the bench and pulled her into his lap. She leaned back into him, thinking of the events in the past hour. She liked this, the comfortable silence they had.

"What do you want to do tonight?" she whispered, leaning her head back.

"Well, I was planning on watching a movie then we could go out to dinner," Donald whispered back, his mouth right by her ear. "But I think we should just stay here."

Lilly turned her head in confusion. Donald was like a 4 year old kid who was sugar high 24/7. Thank god he grew up in a toy maker's house where he could keep his mind occupied. There was no way he wanted to _just _sit here on a bench outside the library in the relatively chilly weather of March.

"Look at the sky Lils." Lilly's head spun around and a most beautiful sight greeted her eyes.

The sky was blood red as the sun was setting. The red circle was making its way down the horizon, illuminating the clouds, creating a beautiful mix of colours. Lilly let her head fall back against Donald's chest. She felt him tuck his head over hers as they watched the sunset, the horrible mark on her assignment completely forgotten.

After the sun descended leaving the sky dark, they decided to go to the Treble house to join their friends. Lilly knew he still had the rubric and had been leafing through it the entire night once they arrived at their destination. She had pretended to not notice and joined the Bellas for a game of Rummy. So far, Fat Amy was winning but Lilly was still holding her own. Beca was nowhere to be found and suspiciously, Jesse had disappeared along with her, no surprise there.

She knew that Donald was playing Mario Kart with Benji and Unicycle. Lilly was banned from playing Mario Kart at the Treble house after swiftly beating the boys. That night, she had won the Bellas (and Donald) a fair sum of money.

It wasn't until they were getting ready for bed-Lilly had opted to stay the night- when Donald mentioned the rubric. Donald was handing Lilly one of his T-shirts while she stripped her pants and blouse off.

"You know it's just one assignment."

Lilly looked up at him with her large unblinking eyes. She tilted her head sideways, as if to dismiss the fact.

"There will be tons more to make up for it."

Lilly climbed into bed, tucking her head on one of his pillows, inhaling his scent. He quickly turned of the light and climbed into bed with her, pulling her body close to his.

"Anyways, even if the TA hated it. I loved the collection. Especially the last photo, I didn't even know you were going to put that in."

Lilly giggled softly in remembrance of the photo. It was a portrait of Donald beat-boxing at one of their favorite benches in the park. A crowd had gathered to hear him and the circle of people around him had clapped enthusiastically. She had taken the chance to snap a few shots of him. After looking at her negatives, she decided to develop one of them and see how what happened. The photograph was brilliant. The enthusiastic expressions of the crowd and Donald's great stage presence seemed to be captured in perfect tandem.

Donald held her photo up for her to see and tucked it in between the few framed photographs on his nightstand, right beside the one from the Halloween party of Donald kissing Lilly's cheek tenderly.

"Besides, if I was your TA, I would have given you an A plus just for that photograph," his breath tickled her ear.

She grinned as he kissed her goodnight. He pulled her head gently so it rested against her shoulder. She fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Donald's breathing. Donald was right. It _was _just one mark after all. One 78 on a small photography assignment was _not _going to stop Lilly Onakuramara.

* * *

(1) Alma mater is this huge statue of a woman called Alma Mater who watches over everybody at columbia u and makes sure they study. She actually looks awesome, like seriously.

Oh yeah, if I forgot to mention, I made Lilly's hometown NYC (well specifically, the Bronx/Queen's ... I'm not sure yet soooo)

Reviews are welcome (flames too) and if there are any inconsistencies e.g. international law conferences don't exist or something like that please let me know.

that-moment-between-strangers: You are the best! Can't wait until the next chapter of your story! If anyone hasn't read it it's called "We're Adorable Aca-Bitches", so go check it out ASAP! I really hope you enjoy it. I actually wrote this chapter right after I posted my first one soooo. I really hope you like it!

Until next time,

MusicAngel


	3. Meet the Parents (Part 1)

Meet the Parents (Part 1)

Lilly chewed her lower lip nervously as she leaned back on the subway seat. She was going to meet Donald outside the Metropolitan Museum of Natural History before going to her parent's house for dinner. Lilly could already see the multiple scenarios unfolding in her mind. Lilly silently wondered whom Donald would get along with the best. Probably Lisa, both had rather short attention spans and Donald would probably bring a specially-designed-for-girlfriend's-sister toy for her. Lilly wondered what it could be. Probably something like the whirligig. Lisa liked to put things together and she was sure she had mentioned that particular fact to Donald sometime.

Leo and Donald would be a completely different story. She wasn't sure if Leo was going to play the tough-guy don't-mess-with-my-sister or the nice-girlfriend's-brother act. When Lilly had brought previous boyfriends home, Leo had played both roles before. So it was hard for her to judge what would happen in the next few hours.

Ah yes, the parents. That would be an interesting story. She knew her parents were slightly upset that she didn't choose an Asian boy to bring home, but her mother had run away with her father and a Japanese-Chinese marriage was frowned upon at the time. So she didn't think they would be too outraged at the idea. Plus, her family was known for being the slightly psychotic one in the neighborhood.

Although Lilly's parents were strict on grades and schoolwork, they still let their kids have fun unlike most of the South East Asian community. For example, her parents supported Leo's sports career in soccer allowing him to practice while he was studying his SAT's or letting Lilly use the little spare money they had to buy art supplies at the store. Lilly remembered the countless times when her father would shrug off Uncle Jeh's criticism on how they were raising her and her siblings. How Lilly's art supplies were a waste of money or how Leo should be inside studying instead of killing his brain cells heading soccer balls. The only time her father had lost his temper with Uncle Jeh was when he made fun of Lilly's quiet demeanour and her odd-ball comments. The blackening around his right eye told the rest of the story. As Lilly watched the cruel man stumble out of her house, she couldn't help but hug her father in gratification. It took months for Mr. Jeh to work up the courage to even mutter a single word in front of her father.

Being the cultured man he was, Mr. Onakuramara often took Lilly and her siblings all around New York City's sights and sounds. Every chance they got, they would take the subway to Central Park or when there was extra cash from a particularly good day, they would spend the entire day at a museum. Her father always stopped to point at the art of New York whether it was an elegant mural of graffiti and vandalism or the stiff statue being featured on the sidewalk. Frankly, Leo and Lisa were bored but Lilly was enamored by any form of art, soaking these trips in like a sponge. Whenever they finished their weekend escapades, Lilly would find a loose sheet of paper or open her sketchbook to map out her day. If they saw a portrait of a young Latin American dancer, she would draw her or maybe the Jazz musician who followed her up and down 42nd street singing jovially to her as she laughed childishly. Her mother especially encouraged Lilly to pursue art as a talent, she never thought her daughter would pursue it as a career, having always wanted Lilly to be a doctor or engineer when she was older. Lilly wrinkled her nose at the though. Well, at least her boyfriend was going to be an engineer, or so he said. In Lilly's opinion he should be a rapper or music producer, but those weren't exactly sustainable careers.

Sometimes Lilly would hate a sketch she created and crumple it up, throwing it to the floor in aggravation. Mrs. Onakuramara would find these crumpled pieces of artwork around the tiny apartment in the garbage, on the floor sometimes scattered around the living room after one of Lilly's particularly frustrating artist's block. Gently with wrinkled hands, she'd unfurl the paper and painstakingly press each one between stacks and stacks of heavy books to preserve the sketches. It wasn't until decades later on the day of Lilly's biggest exhibition at the Museum of Modern Art that Mrs. Onakuramara would hand a scrapbook of all of Lilly's discarded imaginations, and Lilly would clutch the scrapbook of her artistic imaginings to her chest.

In Lilly's heart, she knew that her family would get along well with Donald. Mr. Onakuramara, having always been a tinkerer would sing praises about Donald's designs and ideas. Her mother would take Donald in as a second son. Even though there would be some friction at first, Lilly knew Donald could worm his way into anybody's heart. He would talk to her about something obscure in China that even she didn't know about and both would have lively discussions with each other. Donald and Leo should get along fine. They would bond over their love for sports as all young males do these days. Lastly Lisa, fun-loving sweet Lisa would turn Donald into her new best friend, making him play Dance Dance Revolution with him or beating him at Mario Kart.

Hoping off her stop at 79th street, she briskly walked towards the entrance of the museum, looking for Donald's familiar figure. Sure enough, she found him slouched against one of the fences right outside the subway entrance. He looked tired. It was understandable. Taking the subway all the way from Long Island into New York was absolutely exhausting. She had done it once. Never again and she hadn't and wouldn't until next week when she and Donald were going to visit his family.

Smirking to herself, she silently and stealthily crept up to him, just when she was about to shake him back into consciousness...

"BOO!"

"Eep!" She shrieked and ducked away from him.

Why the sly little...

Donald grinned down at her and she couldn't help but smile up.

"I gotcha there Lils." She mock glared up at him.

"You were faking the whole time?" she asked softly.

Donald winked at her and said, "Honey, that's for me to know and you to find out."

Lilly rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Come one, let's get going, I still want to get to Central Park and not be late for 'Meet the Parents'"

Lilly rolled her eyes again; he was so impatient... and immature sometimes.

"Donald, Central Park is right there." Lilly's quiet voice filled his ears.

"Yeah but I want to get to Strawberry Fields."

Of course he wanted to go to Strawberry Fields. She smiled fondly at the memory of her first visit to Central Park. Her father had taken just her and Leo along for this trip. Lisa at the time had been too small to endure the 'long' walk through Central Park. Lilly was sure it was because her father didn't have the energy to deal with a crying baby Lisa while walking through Central Park.

Gently, Donald pulled Lilly close to him so he could rest his arm over her shoulders and hold one of her hands with the other. Lilly relished the gesture as they walked down the winding paths in companionable silence as they walked to the commemoration of John Lennon. Other couples passed by or they were off the path in their own world. Lilly just leaned her head onto Donald's shoulder as they passed one of the numerous caricature stands, her fingers laced in his.

Lilly couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was walking in Central park with the love of her life literally in the middle of New York City. Life couldn't be better. As long as dinner tonight went smoothly, she would never ever ask for more.

* * *

thatmomentbetweenstrangers: You are amazing! Thanks so much for reviewing my stuff. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the previous ones.

A/N: I titled the story Here's to My Love because their the initials of Hana Mae Lee. So it was like a mini-tribute. Totally forgot to mention that in the first chapter. ssssoooo... telling you guys like right now. I'm sort of worried that Lilly's to OOC. If you think she is please let me know so I can revise this chapter a bit. I'm Next time we get to actually meet Lilly's parents and I met write a Valentine fic in between. Press that button below this text and make my day! I'm super desperate for feedback and reviews! Oh yes, and I'm also taking prompts so any ideas are welcome!

Until next time,

MusicAngel 3


	4. Meet the Parents (Part 2)

Meet the Parents (Part 2)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect. Pitch Perfect belongs to Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions

Author's Note: I basically spent the whole day writing this, so I hope you guys like it. Reviews and any criticism at all is welcome (we welcome flames here!) and if you find any inconsistencies don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix them! :)

* * *

Donald grasped Lilly's hand in his. He could hear the gleeful shrieks of the children who were playing hide and seek behind them. Lilly leaned back on his shoulder, moving closer to him on the bench. It seemed that they always found themselves sitting on a park bench gazing at the world.

Suddenly, Lilly's cell phone began to ring. She pressed the call button and answered with a soft hello.  
"Okay, we'll be right there."

Lilly began to stand up only to feel Donald grab her waist and pull her back down.

"Five more minutes," he whispered into her ear. His mouth had already captured hers in a soft kiss. He could feel her smiling against his mouth. Her breath was hot on his lips. "Okay but _only _five."

* * *

Lilly was yanking Donald off the subway platform before sprinting up the stairs towards the street. Donald chuckled at her antics. Lilly hated being late. She was almost always on time. Running as fast as she could down the block, they rushed into the small run-down apartment complex, forgoing the elevator, racing up the stairs before bursting through the apartment door.

Lilly was panting from their brisk sprint up the stairs, she clutched onto Donald's hand trying to catch her breath.

"So _your _Lilly's _boyfriend_." Lilly looked up in horror at Lisa. Lisa's short 11-year old frame stood in front of Lilly, hands on her hips looking defiantly up at Lilly. Lilly wanted to punch her sister's face. Donald took one look at Lisa and grinned good-naturedly, gently shaking her hand and introducing himself.

Lilly tried her very hardest to stop the laughter from bubbling from her throat as she watched Lisa's face contort with surprise. Lisa always tried to pull out the psycho-sister card when Lilly brought her former boyfriend's home. Donald had younger sisters, so she guessed that he had been expecting the same reaction. "Do you want to see my collection of sugar packets? They're like twenty times better than Lilly's doll collection. I mean come on, who collects dolls now? That's soooooo old school..."

Lilly watched as her boyfriend was pulled away from her along with Lisa's fast-paced banter. Clearly, her sister was fascinated with Donald. That was a good sign.

Lilly wandered to the kitchen, the smells and sounds of her mother cooking.

_"Is your boyfriend here?"_ her mother said in Mandarin loudly.

"Yeah, Lisa dragged him away the moment we got in." Mrs. Onakuramara huffed at her younger daughter's manners for their guest.

_"I didn't even get to see him and you're sister dragged him away already?"_

Lilly smirked at her mother's annoyance, Lisa always got on her mother's nerves, the wild child.

"Where's Otou-san?" Her mother's eyes glanced up and narrrowed her eyes.

"_At the grocer's I told him to get the shitake mushrooms I forgot to buy."_

Lilly heard the front door open and shut. She bounded towards the door. Her father held a plastic bag and was locking up when he turned around.

She smiled as he brought a hand up to her cheek and kissed the crown of her head. "Ohayo, musume." Lilly looked into her father's eyes. He was getting old. She could tell. His wrinkles seemed more prominent and his hands trembled when he patted her head. The family business was beginning to take a toll on him, but his eyes shone when he hugged her close.

Lilly had always been a daddy's girl. Leo was the mama's boy and Lisa was the baby of the family. Her father had always tucked her in every night, made sure everything was okay, read her bedtime stories, and in high school, when everything felt like the world was going to end, brought her back to sanity. He was the one who bailed her out of jail when her friends had ditched her. In her heart, her father would always be her hero.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked her.

Mr. Onakuramara's English was much better than his wife's simply because he dealt with customers more and every night from since she could remember, he would sit at his business desk reading a book. Sometimes it would be an instruction or tourist guide, some nights it would be Dickens and Shakespeare, on weekends he always recite poetry for the family. It didn't matter that his English was accented or that he would mispronounce some words, Lilly thought it was beautiful.

"With Lisa. She stole him before I could introduce him," she responded softly.

He nodded, smiling at his younger daughter's child-like habits.

"You'll have to wait for dinner."

* * *

Lilly sat on her bed, toying with her doll collection. She had taken them out of her homemade display box to dust them off. Her nails clicked against the plastic that substituted the glass. She remembered fondly of the time that her father had made it for her. Painstakingly going through the neighbors' garbage to find old floorboards and putting it together for her 14th birthday. Originally, it had been for the art awards she won in middle school. By the time she was 16, she already had a growing set of porcelain dolls lined on the top shelf. When Lisa had gotten sick, she cleared away her awards to make room for her sister's eccentric sugar packet collection with the hope of her recovery hanging by a thread. Lilly smiled, something as trivial as a sugar packet collection had kept her grounded in that time of despair.

Three sharp knocks sounded the door, followed by three long ones and three short. It was Donald. This was their secret code. SOS in morse code. She wasn't really sure why or how they had started this, but it was just something that made Donald more special than all her ex-boyfriends.

Donald stumbled into her room, almost falling on the floor. Lilly smirked; Lisa could wear anybody out, even Donald. He collapsed on the bed next to her. She kissed his head before clicking the lock on her display collection, only she and Lisa knew the combination.

She slid her body next to his, his arms wrapping instinctively around her waist.

"How was Lisa?" she murmured the question, breath tickling his ear.

"Your sister is fricken psychotic."

Lilly smiled, "That's Lisa for you."

"Did you give her the whirligig?" her voice had toned down to a whisper. Donald looked at her incredulously. Even before he asked how she knew, she already leaned and cheekily whispered, "Magic." He looked at her skeptically. "I've got the magic in me Donnie." He gave her chaste kiss at the reference to the Treble number.

Donald looked up at the ceiling. There were various posters on the ceiling. There was a red partition in the middle, clearly indicating that one side was Lisa's and the other was Lilly's. Lisa's side was more childlike with Snoopy and Totoro dominating most of the ceiling. Lilly's had various horror movie posters like _Perfume: the Story of Murder_ and _the Silence of the Lambs._ Lilly also had photos and posters of famous contemporary paintings and bands that Donald had never heard of. Some of them like Ingrid Michaelson, Lady Gaga and Madonna were a bit more familiar. Both of them had pretty extensive taste of music from musicals and show tunes to electro-pop. Lilly could pretty much beat-box to anything, probably even a Beethoven symphony if she tried really hard.

Lilly buried her face in Donald's chest as he gazed at the ceiling in wonder. She felt Donald lift her left wrist to check the time on her hot pink watch.

"7:30."

Lilly blinked, dinner should be coming soon.

"Where's Lisa?" Lilly asked, looking into Donald's eyes.

"I left her playing Pokémon on her DS." Lisa couldn't play video games unless it was a Friday and it was a Saturday, meaning that she was hiding in the tiny laundry room behind the machine. Lilly guessed that she would be there until dinner.

"Well, in that case ..." Lilly's voice trailed off as her mouth met Donald's. She moaned as his tongue swiped her bottom lip. She felt Donald press his hand to the back of her head and let her eyes flutter shut.

"LILLLLLLLYYYY! I'M HOOOOOOME!"

In her fright, Lilly fell off the bed, subsequently yanking Donald along with her. Lilly jumped up as fast as she could, pulling Donald to his feet just in time for the door to burst open. Leo stood in front of her.

"Hey sis! Aren't you happy to see me? I made it back just for you! Now where's your boyfriend. Can I beat the crap out of him too?" Leo crushed his sister in a gigantic bear hug. Donald politely stayed behind Lilly.

Pulling away, Lilly pushed Donald forward towards her brother. Almost immediately, Donald grasped her brother's hand in a firm handshake. Like Lisa, Leo's face contorted in surprise. Hmm... seems like the handshake was really impressing her family. Now that she thought about it, none of the ex's that she had introduced had ever shaken hands, maybe a lazy wave at the best, usually it was just hands shoved in their pockets. Donald was doing well so far. As long dinner went smoothly, the night would be perfect.

* * *

Lilly walked out of her shared room, gently closing the door. She held a fine white comb; Lisa wanted Lilly to brush her hair before bedtime. Before the leukemia struck, Lisa's hair had been like Lilly's long, thick and luxurious. Lilly had offered to cut her hair off too, to make a wig. Lisa's protests had been so vehement that Lilly immediately reconsidered cutting it off. Lisa had brushed Lilly's hair every night before she left the hospital. Lilly never asked, but she could deduce that it was a habit that brought some sort of normalcy to her deathly ill sister. By the end of the night, Lilly had brushed out Lisa's short locks, and in return, Lisa had put her hair in two long braids.

As far as Lilly was concerned, dinner had gone well. Donald had impressed his parents with his plan to finish degree in engineering science and go to graduate school. It also helped that Donald fixed the banging noise in the washing machine in less than ten minutes. Her father had been quite impressed and she could already hear her mother singing praises about her daughter's new boyfriend to her mahjong friends. Donald even had a conversation with her father on Shakespeare, which surprised even Lilly. When she asked him about it while they were washing dishes, he had winked and said: "I wasn't valedictorian for nothing you know?" She rolled her eyes and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Leo had acted civil and invited Donald for a friendly round of video games; she had joined in until her mother told her that Lisa was going to bed. Lilly had left to tuck her sister in and fulfill their nightly sister-traditions like hair-brushing and beat-boxing before bed.

Lilly crept back to the family room where her brother and boyfriend were playing a game of _Halo,_ which she really wanted to join.

"So... I hear your banging my sister."

Lilly froze at Leo's voice. Oh no. No. No. No. Leo was _not_ going into overprotective mode, not when things had gone so well with her parents. Lilly bristled at the thought of Leo ruining the perfect night.

Briskly, she spun around and craned her head to peek into the tiny living room. Donald was sitting on the sofa with Leo, as far as she could tell; they were playing a game of _Halo_. From afar, they looked like close friends playing amicably together but to her, the atmosphere felt tense. Donald glanced up at Leo.

"Yes, I am." _Ok Donald, you're treading into dangerous territory here. _

Lilly crouched behind the door. From her vantage point, neither of her boys would notice herm slim frame crouching only a few yards away, the exact same position she kept when she and Leo would play together when they were kids. They would endlessly run around the cramped apartment looking for trouble. This was her special spot, where she could report to Leo when adults would gather out their house for 'adult-only' reasons. One time, they sent Lisa out. It took about two minutes before her parents found Lisa crouched in the corner of the door and quickly escorted her back to her and Lilly's bedroom. Leo had then declared Lisa the worst spy ever and Lilly's position as eavesdropper remained permanent. If only, Leo had known how long it took Lilly to sooth Lisa's tears, he wouldn't have said a word. Hence, Lilly was the crowned the best spy in the house.

Now, Lilly was huddled in her former position eavesdropping on a conversation between one of the two most important men in her life. They were playing a two player game, both grappling the game controllers. From what she could hear, they were doing pretty well, no one had been terminated yet. Growing up with Leo, Lilly's gaming ability far surpassed Donald's. They had never played _Halo_ because Donald thought that _Halo _really needed a reality check (the tanks were always full of fuel, nuclear weapons were used to save the world, etc.) but Leo adored the great graphics and animation.

"I heard you scared away all of your sister's potential boyfriends in high school."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"I did the exact same thing to my sisters." Lilly almost fell over. _What. The. Hell? They're sharing secrets on how to protect their sisters? You have got to be kidding me. _

"Once, me and a few buddies of mine scared away Lilly's prom date before he even got the chance to ask her out."

Lilly's cheeks burned. She remembered that, she had gotten so mad at Leo; she didn't speak to him for a week straight. After, she was glad she hadn't gone out with him. When she was in her first year at Barden, she heard her potential prom date had ended up in jail for possession. Sometimes, things don't always appear to be what they actually are.

"I've got a better one. One time, Michelle came home crying cause some bastard had, and I quote, "shattered her heart." My buddies and I scared the bastard so bad, he didn't leave his house for a week."

"What did you do?"

"Stole his game of _Call of Duty_, and left a note saying: "Don't mess with my sister ever again... or else". Oh yeah, we also TP'd his bedroom. He didn't leave his room for weeks."

Both burst out in maniacal laughter.

Lilly leaned back into the wall. _And I thought _I_ was a sadist. These two are just bringing the word sadistic to a whole new level. _

Lilly decided that it was safe to her to exit her crouching position. Just as she was about to turn around, she saw Leo's eye stare straight at hers in the reflection on the edge of the cheap TV. Busted.

Smile plastered on her face Lilly walked into the family room and slid between Leo and Donald. Leo handed her his controller. Their eyes met for a moment in silent understanding before Leo bid them good night, leaving them to their own devices.

"So? How did I do?"

"Magically."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys really enjoyed this! that-moment-between-strangers you are amazing and thanks so much for the shout out in your story _We're Adorable Aca-Bitches! _You are absolutely great and thanks so much for the reviews. And to Cutiepu2ti, thank you so so much for the review! I absolutely love Lilly's doll collection, I can imagine her sitting in a brightly coloured room dusting off her dolls. :D

Tell me what you think of Lilly's parents or if Lilly or Donald are too OOC. Oh yeah, almost forgot, write me a prompt so I can keep writing and don't run into writer's block! :)

Translations: musume = daughter in japanese

ohayo = informal for hello

Until next time,

MusicAngel


	5. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pitch perfect. Pitch perfect belongs to Jason Moore and Brownstone productions

A/n: This is a darker chapter than before and I wrote this relatively quickly compared to the previous chapter.

Warnings: implied sexual situation.

* * *

Their first fight. Lilly was so mad. She had spent the last hour throwing darts in her dorm room. She hadn't even bothered to edit her graphic designs for tomorrow. She was so angry with Donald. The impetuous, snarky, idiotic, retarded, bastard. How could he? All she could feel was anger. Red hot anger. He had no right to judge.

She didn't understand why he got so mad in the first place. Not only was it a great chance to get photographs but a good way to make quick hard cash. The club manager, a busty blonde middle-aged woman, asked for was a few good quality photographs of the pinup girls in time for Valentine's Day as advertisement for lonely customers. The manager had offered up $300 after taking a quick look at her fashion shots. Three hundred was a fortune for her so of course she took the job. After finishing up and promising to print out and send the shots to the club manager, she left. Apparently, she had forgotten to text Donald on her whereabouts and he was freaking out. It wasn't until Cynthia Rose had told him where she was that he really freaked out.

Maybe he was angry because she didn't say anything. As much as she wanted to believe that, she didn't believe it for a moment. There was something in his eyes when his eyes flashed with anger. It looked more like a blend of worry and fear than anger.

Lilly had locked the door of her dorm room. Because she was such an oddball, nobody really wanted to room with her. She didn't really mind, she enjoyed her privacy. It wasn't until she was a sophomore when she, Fat Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose moved into a small apartment complex off-campus but still walking distance to the university that she had gotten actual roommates. Even though the rooms were extremely small, they reminded her of her tiny apartment in New York, making her feel a bit more at home with the Bellas.

The Bellas had taken turns repeatedly knocking on the door. So far, it had been Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Beca. She was quite sure that they had already tried calling Aubrey and Chloe already. So far, she hadn't opened the door to either of them. All they could hear was the methodical noise of her throwing darts at the board.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_Lilly threw three of the red ones at the wall methodically, dammit. Her anger was making her miss the bulls-eye. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Lilly! Get your skinny arse up and open the door before I _bulldoze _it and catapult your ass all the way to Tasmania!" Fat Amy's voice rang through the tiny room. Lilly leaned her head back into the pillow that smelled just like Donald, dammit. _Bang! Bang! BANG! _The last one had almost missed the board, only managing to nick on the edge.

Lilly could hear Fat Amy jiggling the lock of the doorknob and ignored it. She knew she was the only Bella who knew how to pick locks. She didn't even bother to acknowledge the shaking doorknob. _Click._ Goddamnit! Where the hell did Fat Amy learn how to pick locks?

"Don't look so surprised. Me and my friends in Tasmania broke into a flat once. Stole all the poor blokes alcohol. We called ourselves the Bandit Bitches and holy shit! That's like three bulls-eyes in a row!"

Lilly had turned back to methodically throwing darts at the board. _Bang! _This is so unfair! _Bang!_ I don't even know why he's acting like this! _Bang! _She could feel the wetness of her tears dripping down her cheeks. She wiped at her cheeks furiously, trying to erase the incriminating evidence. Lilly tried to blink rapidly, throwing the remaining three darts at the board. All three missed horribly.

She groaned in frustration and sat back in bed before bursting into angry tears. Fat Amy didn't say a word. Silently, she walked over and gently stroked Lilly's head, trying to soothe the hurt. Lilly leaned into Fat Amy's embrace, sobbing into her shoulder. Lilly knew by the time she stopped crying that Fat Amy's shoulder would be covered in a mass of mascara and kohl eyeliner. As soon as she began to emit choked sobs, she could hear the Bellas rustle outside her room, whispering amongst themselves on what should be done.

Eventually, she heard Cynthia Rose's voice growing louder and louder. Only then did she open her eyes to see Beca, Stacie and Cynthia Rose standing outside her room, peering at her curiously.

"Okay! Everybody out! We need space here! I mean like more space, even though we live in like the smallest apartment ever!" Fat Amy began to push the other Bellas out of the cramped bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them, Lilly sniffling quietly the whole time.

Finally, after making sure that the Bellas weren't mulling around the door, Fat Amy turned around and handed Lilly a Hello Kitty shaped tissue box. Lilly gave her a quick nod in gratitude before wiping her cheeks again and rubbing her eyes, staining the white tissue black with makeup.

"I'm so _angry_," Lilly whispered, her voice barely audible. Fat Amy patted her shoulder gently.

"What did you two sugar cookies do?" Lilly's face fell a little at the question that she had absolutely no answer to.

"I...I...I don't know," stuttered Lilly. Fat Amy cast a sympathetic glance to her friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know," Lilly murmured back. "I. Don't. Know." She gritted her teeth. She didn't even comprehend what she did wrong and he just ran away. Coward. "This feels like the time I set a firecracker off in the middle of Chinatown." Well, it was true, she didn't even know what she did was wrong yet she was still in trouble for it. Except, this was worse. This was Donald. Donnie. Whatever. This was the love of her life and he was livid with her for absolutely no reason. This was absolutely ridiculous.

The firecracker statement held absolutely no significance to Fat Amy. She was used to Lilly's spontaneous one-liners. She turned to Fat Amy.

"I need a favor," her voice was barely a whisper. She was afraid if she spoke any louder, she would start to tear up again. Fat Amy nodded. Lilly weakly stood up from the bed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth out her bangs. Lilly opened the pocket mirror. What greeted her was not a pretty sight. Her mascara and the thick eyeliner she had put on in the morning were smudged around her eyes making her look like a tired sad raccoon, all she really needed were ears and voila! The perfect Halloween costume is created!

Screw it, she thought to herself. If he wants a fight, I'll give him a fight. So, Lilly walked out of the Bella apartment, head held high with mascara stained cheeks. The other Bellas watched with trepidation as Fat Amy and Lilly shut the door behind them.

* * *

When they arrived at the Treble house, Lilly's eyes had started to water again. Fat Amy wordlessly handed her the same Hello Kitty tissue box.

"You go and straighten that man out!" Fat Amy commanded.

Lilly nodded once vigorously before opening the car door and ringing the doorbell. Unicycle answered the door and tacitly stepped to the side allowing her into the house. Lilly stepped in, offering Unicycle a gracious nod before bounding upstairs to Donald's room.

He was mad. She could hear him pacing through the door. She knocked on the door. Three short. Three long. Three short. SOS. She heard the lock click and the door opened. She was face to face with Donald.

As soon as he saw her face, the previous anger fell from his face to concern. Gently, he pulled her into a hug. Crushing her petit frame to his body. Lilly was confused and maybe a bit scared but it was okay because Donald wasn't mad at her and they weren't breaking up.

"I'm so sorry," Donald murmured into her hair. He moved his lips to her neck, tenderly nicking her jugular. All Lilly could do was moan and clutch his head to her neck. Gently he pushed her onto the bed and she wrapped her legs around him.

Later that night, while they lay in the rumpled bed sheets together, he told her, clutching her body close to his why he was so angry. Through kisses and long stretches of silence he told her of how his cousin had been strangled to death. He held her tight, as if she were going to slip away any moment.

Like Lilly, his cousin was a photographer, an artist she was adventurous and perhaps a bit less timid than Lilly, hanging around with the rougher crowd at school and with different hoodlums after graduation. The entire family knew she smoked weed and did cocaine but they still kept an eye on her, after all, what is family for?

One day, after a photo-shoot at a club, she didn't come home. After phoning the police countless times and insisting that she was actually missing, the police filed a report. Two days later, they found her body in a nearby dumpster, strangled to death. The word _slut_ was etched into the skin of her chest. According to the investigation, his cousin had run into a bit of trouble after stealing a handful of drugs away from a drug dealer who based his 'enterprise' in one of the many strip clubs around town. Her parents were heartbroken. Donald had stayed away from clubs and the rougher part of town after that. Even though he _lived_ in the rougher neighborhood, he went out of his way to avoid that stretch of area. Lilly knew he never used and when they went clubbing it was always a huge group of Bellas and Trebles together. He always made sure to keep an extra eye on her. It was all starting to make sense.

Lilly watched Donald in wide-eyed horror as he relayed the story to her through a choked voice and adjectives substituted with slang language. He had been 15 at the time. He told her at the funeral, they had tried to cover up the bruises around her throat with cheap makeup, but he could still see the dark discoloration.

Lilly buried her face in Donald's chest. She'd be mad too. Hell, she'd be livid with worry, just like him.

"I won't go back. I'll send the pictures via mail like I said and that's it," she whispered in his ear. "I promise, Donnie."

He didn't say anything, he just tucked her head under his and held her tight for the night.

* * *

Hello kitty tissue boxes... i don't know, i feel like it's one of the things that Lilly has in her room.

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks so much to MissLiv, that-moment-between-strangers and cutiepu2ti.

Until next time,

MusicAngel

p.s. I'm totally open to taking prompts!

p.p.s. REVIEW!


	6. Story of the Whirligig (Valentine's Day)

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect is not mine and is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions**

**I hope you guys enjoy **

* * *

It was almost Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day was less than 24 hours away and Donald had no idea what to do. Knowing Lilly, she wouldn't care if they'd celebrate Valentine's Day. He knew here parents celebrated Valentine's Day, Mr. Onakuramara would get his wife a dozen red roses on the way home. To Donald's knowledge, that was the extent of Lilly's exposure to the commercialized holiday.

"We're going to go out to dinner and then we'll watch one of those romantic comedies you hate."

"Jesse. Just stop. NO Valentine's Day. Do you understand? NO!"

Donald could already hear Beca and Jesse's loud early morning banter. Their arguing voices drifted down the hallway as he lay back on Lilly's bed. Lilly was sleeping. She'd spent the whole night painting, non-stop. He was quite certain that she had polished off at least 4 of her larger canvases (48 by 60). The pungent odor of the acrylic paint still lurked in the room. She wouldn't let him see them. She never did. When they first started dating two months ago, he had asked her and she had vehemently shook her head. He never asked after that. He knew she'd show him eventually.

Gently, he untangled himself from Lilly's body. He had class in an hour and hadn't finished his readings yet. This was his senior year and grades really mattered if he wanted to graduate near the top of the class like high school. He'd been pulling more all nighters, putting even more focus into the Trebles's set and partying less than freshman year. Which was great, since he could spend more quality time with Lilly. This brought him back to his previous dilemma. Valentine's Day.

He knew that Lilly would be fine with whatever they did, even if he forgot. But he wanted to make it special. Something she would remember.

Suddenly, Lilly placed her hands on Donald's bare shoulders. Shit. Her hands were cold, like freezing cold. Her hands were always cold. Even in the relatively warm weather of spring, her hands would freeze. Her fingertips were stained a deep royal blue. She lolled her head to the side a bit; her fingers laced together around Donald's neck, pulling him back down into bed.

"Don't even think of shooting that Koopa shell, Donnie... Damn you... Damn you to goddamn fucking hell," Lilly muttered in her sleep. Donald smiled, just one more adorable thing about his girlfriend, sleep talking about video games. He shook his head and leaned down to lay with her. Her body draped over his. Donald closed his eyes and relished the time he had to spend with her. In fifteen minutes, he'd have to start making his way over to the university.

_Wait. Cold. Lilly always has cold hands and hearts._

He traced his hands over, Lilly's black heart patterned bedspread.

_Lilly loves hearts. I have the perfect Valentine's day gift._

Lilly loved hearts. Donald didn't really know why and he wasn't really sure Lilly did either. He guessed it was something to do with what her sister did Hearts were one of the more normal things his girlfriend liked.

Again, he pried himself from his girlfriend's embrace, threw on some clothes and rushed out of Lilly's dorm room, with the perfect Valentine's plan.

* * *

After 3 grueling hours of his physics lecture, Donald stumbled out of the lecture theatre towards the city's main mall. Checking the map quickly, Donald walked to his first stop. Home Depot. When he reached the store, he headed straight for the wood aisle looking for softer wood, perferably something that was on sale. Hey, college kids need to save money. Luckiy, there was a huge block of wood pushed to the side on sale. Gently, Donald plucked the softest wood he could find from the pile and paid for the seemingly useless piece of lumber.

His next stop was to the nearest sports store. Because it was spring, Donald thought up the perfect cure for Lilly's icy cold hands. Looking over the selection of mittens was difficult for Donald. First, there were so many to choose from and second, he wasn't sure which ones Lilly would appreciate more. Finally, he decided on a knitted black pair (way over is budget) but they were soft on the inside so it wouldn't bother her dry skin. He knew it would clash with her normally colorful attire and he was hoping the large red heart on the top would make up for it.

The last step he needed to finish was to actually make the Valentine's gift. Because his family owned a toy store, it was easy for him to recall the intricate design of the whirligig. He remembered the day he designed it. His father had been skeptical about sales but he had allowed Donald to create about twenty to test out the new product. Turns out sales skyrocket with the new product.

Donald headed towards the workshop on Barden campus. Painstakingly, he carved into the soft wood creating an intricate design of hearts in the wood and three-dimensional hearts sticking out of the complex structure. The hearts were meant to spin in the wind like a whirligig. After a few hours, Donald was finished and satisfied with his work. The structure stood in his hands ready to paint. He tucked the present into his backpack and made his way back to Lilly's dorm.

Lilly would be back in an hour and a half. Donald knew he needed to work fast if he wanted to surprise Lilly. Gently, he uncapped a few of Lilly's paints of red and soft pink hues painting the structure carefully making sure that each heart was coloured differently. He really hoped that the paint would dry before tomorrow. Tucking the structure underneath one of Lilly's cupboards that she never bothered to open along with the mittens, he left the tiny room to pick up his girlfriend from her art history class.

Now, all he needed were flowers. He knew he was getting her peonies. He remembered Lilly telling him that she always admired peonies because of the vivid images of Chinese paintings from her childhood. She told him that her father would take her to the Chinese exhibitions to look at the paintings and her favourites were the peonies and her second favorites were those of carp. He smiled at the memory.

"Hey," Lilly's quite voice shook him out of the flashback.

Lilly's icy hand gripped Donald's and they made their way to the Treble house. Like a fraternity, the Trebles were able to have their own house sponsored by the university. The Bellas, after their loss from the previous year had had theirs taken way but Beca was working on getting it back. Tonight, the Trebles and Bellas were getting together for one of their many movie nights. He thought tonight would either be a horror movie or a Lord of the Rings night.

As they made their way over, he really hoped that things would turn out okay tomorrow.

* * *

Donald woke up early. It was a Thursday and he knew Lilly only had one class and he had none. The movie marathon of Lord of the Rings series had left him absolutely exhausted but he was determined to make sure Valentine's Day to be perfect. They had stayed at the Treble house because they were so tired, they just fell into bed.

First, he headed to the local florist to get a selection of peonies for Lilly. It was a small bouquet of less than eight flowers, but he was sure she'd be okay with it. Next, he climbed into the window of Lilly's dorm room to grab the whirligig and the mittens. Not wanting to risk the dropping or potential destruction of the sculpture, Donald snuck out the building through the actual entrance extremely quietly, he did not want to risk Lilly's RA finding him sneaking around Lilly's dorm. Thankfully, Donald made his way out of the building unscathed.

As soon as he entered the Treble house, he marched towards the kitchen and whipped a quick breakfast of toast, fresh fruit and a glass of milk for Lilly. Balancing everything, he opened the door to his bedroom. Lilly was still asleep, her head buried into one of the pillows.

Donald put the food down and arranged the mittens, whirligig and flowers together on the bed. Donald sat in bed and for a few minutes, all he did was stare at her and watch her sleep.

"Are you going to stare at me forever?" Lilly's gentle voice shook him out of his reverie. Even before Donald asked, Lilly always gave the same witty answer of: "Magic, Donnie. Magic." Lilly sat up and stretched her arms, yawning, still a bit tired from the previous night. Donald took the chance to hand her the bouquet of flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Lilly turned to him in surprise took the flowers and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a burning kiss.

"Peonies? How did you-"

"Magic, Baby. Magic."

Lilly gently swatted him for the witty reply.

Lilly was pleasantly surprised. No one had ever treated her like this on Valentine's Day. Mostly, her ex's would forget and she would just shrug in indignation and turn a blind eye to it.

Donald was pampering her like a princess. He even made breakfast! Albeit a simple breakfast, but still breakfast in bed. The last two Valentine's gifts surprised her the most and she knew that she would keep both presents very dear to her heart.

Lilly ended up skipping her only class, a very un-Lilly-like thing to do, and spent the morning in bed with Donald, admiring her gifts and making out. It was only after she disentangled herself from the rumpled sheets that the couple got out of bed and headed out for a quiet stroll around town. They ate street food for dinner from the hot dog stand. Lilly knew the owner well, so he gave them a discount.

While they were eating dinner on a park bench, Donald couldn't help but ask: "So how was our first Valentine's Day?"

Lilly turned around, smiled and giggled softly. Her newly gloved hands pulled his head close to hers she whispered in his ear: "Magically, fit for a stereotypical Disney princess." He couldn't help but chuckle at the response.

* * *

A/N So, I hope you guys like it. Seems like I'm making a bunch of 'magic' references. Thank you everybody for reviewing! i'm working on the prompts that were given to me, so no, I haven't forgotten you. Life's been busy and it's like 1 in the morning and I'm really trying to finish this long overdue Valentine's Day fanfic. Thanks to that-moment-between-strangers, you're awesome, cutiepu2ti, Missliv, anotherwold520 and jam for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited or followed the story, that also means a lot to me. I hope your Valentine's Day was splendid and I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Oh yeah, one more thing, REVIEW please, you know you want to. :P

Until next time,

MusicAngel

p.s. more prompts are always welcome! :)


End file.
